


Sleepover With An Unlikely Friend

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: That British Actor & Teen Musician Chronicles [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Singing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage 7:50 pm: Hey'yah bitch, r we still up for 2nite or is yo girl gonna throw another fit??? -.-</p><p>Tom 7:51 pm: What did I tell you about calling me a bitch? >.> And yes, we're still on for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texts

**Sage 7:50 pm:** _Hey'yah bitch, r we still up for 2nite or is yo girl gonna throw another fit??? -.-_

Tom looked at his phone as it buzzed & smiled at the name that lit up his phone, he unlocked it, & typed his response eagerly.

 **Tom 7:51 pm:** _What did I tell you about calling me a bitch? >.> And yes, we're still on for tonight._

He set down his phone only for it to vibrate, & light up a second later. Tom lifted the phone, snorting & rolling his blue eyes at his friend's reply.

 **Sage 7:52 pm:** _Good, cuz I'm standing outside ur door :) & it's raining :/ Not my best idea, eh? :| Considering ur girl might've thrown the whole kitchen at me lol_

Tom chuckled & tossed his phone on the couch as he walked to the door, stretching along the way before opening it. He smiled down at the 5'7 girl with a Misfits backpack slung around one shoulder, & a guitar case in the other.

"Hi buddy!" She said bubbly. Even in the worst weather she found something to be happy about, he moved aside & allowed her into his home.

"Hey, your tour's finally over I heard?" Tom asked as he took her guitar & set it down off to the side. Sage nodded & sat down on the couch.

"Yep, New York, San Francisco, Florida, & Las Vegas, plus a few detours along the way." Sage said going into detail. Tom nodded, listening to her even as he disappeared into the kitchen, & returned with some soda. "Thanks." She said politely.

"You're welcome." He took a seat across from her, "So, how does it feel? Being famous & all?" Tom asked the sixteen year old girl. Sage smiled around her sip of the Dr.Pepper.

"More exciting then I imagined, touring around the world, & meeting people who you saved through what you do..." she huffed casually, "It's awesome. Plus, meeting other bands & stuff is cool too." She added thoughtfully.

Tom reached for the remote resting on the glass table top, "TV or movies?" He asked raising a brow as he glanced at Sage.

Sage grinned, "Movies! Preferably scary." She said highly. Tom nodded & switching to the movie channels, putting on _The Conjuring_. "Ooo, this one's freaking awesome."

"Oh is it?" Tom asked receiving no response. He looked to his younger friend, she had pulled out her favorite Avengers blanket he'd bought her a year earlier, her eyes barely visible through the peephole she made. He huffed a laugh & returned his attention to the movie, relaxing while he could before the dreadful news came, he frowned small at the reminder.

**8:30 pm**

The movie ended & Sage sat perched on the couch where Tom had previously sat, eyes locked on the kitchen as Tom rustled around in it. She glanced to her left, feeling his phone vibrate by her hand. Sage knew she shouldn't invade his privacy, but she couldn't help it; Tom was her friend. She lifted the phone into her line of sight, frowning at the name that lit up his phone.

 **Angela 8:32 pm:** _Tom, Idk how to put this but, it isn't working :/ It's not u, it's not me either, it's that Sage girl u always bring around. Honestly, it's like she lives there & u pay more attention to that skank than me! R u sleeping with her btw??? If so Idc, I found som1 better >:p So bye Tom >;p ~ A_

Sage sighed & stood up, holding the phone in an iron grip. Tom turned around, placing some ice-cream, & pie on the table. He looked worriedly to his expressionless friend.

"I know I shouldn't have gone through your phone but... I never listen." Sage said ashamedly as she held out his phone to him. Tom unlocked it, reading the message, eyes widening & mouth falling open slightly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry about her..." Tom apologized to Sage as she pulled out one of the kitchen island's stool. She waved it off as nothing, because it was nothing & Angela was nothing as far as Sage was concerned.

"It's nothing Tom, she... She was just being your typical girlfriend, I can understand why she was jealous," Sage said fumbling with her fingers, looking at the marble countertop. Tom sighed & took a seat besides her.

"Typical? More like insecure," she raised a brow at him, "Remember, my other girlfriend wasn't jealous of you? She saw you as my little sister, nothing more." Tom reminded.

"True, then she was acting as your typical insecure girlfriend, better?" Tom chuckled, "Anyways, more movies or what?" He thought over their options.

"How about you play your guitar? Like yea, I see you on Youtube & tv singing, but I wish to see my friend play live." He said with a wide, genuine smile. The one that reached his eyes & made the corners of them crinkle slightly. Sage nodded & pushed off the stool, walking towards the stairs where her case sat.

"Hold on loser, I just have to tune it." Sage said as she said cross-legged on the couch, her freshly polished acoustic resting in her lap, as idle fingers toyed with the pegs.


	2. Always There For Yah Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitches ruining Tom's & Sage's sleepover like; Da fug?

"Okay, so I'll okay Ed Sheeran's song Kiss Me." Sage said aloud. Tom quickly took a seat, setting down the tray of fresh cookies, & hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. Sage cleared her throat, & Tom's eyes flickered to her fingers as they began to strum.

_"Settle down with me_  
 _Cover me up_  
 _Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
 _And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now."_

Sage sang quietly, eyes shut lightly & chin titled upwards slightly, as she effortlessly played. Tom sat there, swaying lightly to the rhythm of the song, slow & sweet, two things Tom was very fond of. He sipped his hot chocolate, holding it in both his hands as his blue eyes remained intent on the teen.

_"Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love..."_

Sage finally opened her eyes, glancing down at her fingers pressing on the strings before looking up at Tom. He had a peaceful look on his face as he stared back at her, he reached for a cookie, never taking his eyes off of her as he brought it to his mouth, biting into it adorably. Sage smiled softly, & glanced down at the guitar once more.

_"Settle down with me_  
 _And I'll be your safety_  
 _You'll be my lady."_

There was a soft knock at the door but neither paid it enough mind to stop playing, or answer it. Sage opened her mouth for the next verse, smiling & winking at her older friend.

_"I was made to keep your body warm_  
 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms-"_

Tom & Sage both jumped as the door opened, & smacked against the wall. Sage flipped around, eyes narrowing at the intruder. The 5'10, green-hazel eyed, dirty blonde girl stood there with a hand cocked on her hip.

Sage was first to speak, "Is that even clothing?" She asked pointing to her five inch long skirt. Angela huffed & her angry gaze flickered to Tom who sat there in shock.

"What? Surprised to see me?" She asked rudely as she strut over to stand a few get from him. Sage watched in silence, "See you brought _her_ over." Angela said annoyed.

"First off, I have a name, it's Sage," Sage spoke up, "Second, we were having a sleepover & you barged in, not me. Third, care to shed some light on why you're here?" She asked in a sickening polite tone. Angela rolled her large eyes & looked to the now standing girl.

"I don't care what your name is, & yea right a sleepover." She said doing air quotes. Sage's eye twitched, "Besides, this is my home & I came to speak with my bf." Sage had made her way to the door & looked outside in the rain, seeing a car waiting outside, she waved to the driver.

"Yea, bf my ass, your toy's sitting in the car outside." Sage said flatly & craned her head to look at the blonde. Tom merely watched the two have a Mexican standoff. Angela turned back to Tom & grabbed his wrist, pulling him off the couch, & towards the stairs.

"I have to talk-" Angela turned around as a hand clutched her wrist. Sage stood there, hand holding Angela's thin wrist as she held Tom's.

 _"Let go of him."_ Sage said darkly, brushing her bangs from her face. Angela's face scrunched up in displeasure  & she reluctantly released him, Sage lightly pushed Tom back, he still silent. "You can come back another time when I'm not here to speak with Tom, so in other words; don't speak to him at all."

"Who put you in charge of him? He's a grown ass man," Angela bit back.

Sage crosses her arms, "No one; however, I am his close friend & will protect him if I deem it appropriate." She stated confidently. "In this situation, I merely do not like you, & I think I should say something because not only does it concern my friend," she said gesturing to Tom, "but me as well."

"Well!" Angela's face turned a bright red, "Well, you can just-" Sage held up a hand, cutting her off.

"You can just leave now Angela," Sage said letting out a breath. She doesn't even know how she managed to stay level headed this whole time, arguing with an bigot like her. "I wish the best for you Angela, you & your new friend." Sage said politely & escorted her out the door.

 

* * *

 

Sage sighed inwardly, resting her head against the door before turning around, & sliding down the door to her rear. Legs pulled against her chest, as she rubbed her face.

"Hey..." Sage looked up with weary brown eyes. She smiled softly at her friend.

"... So the mute can speak." He chuckled & sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I just kinda shut down... I wasn't expecting her to arrive, or for you to do that." Tom said softly, "You didn't have to do that." Sage looked up at him, cocking her head to the side.

"I- I- what do you mean?" She asked, "I'm your friend, & if anything you're my best friend, & you needed me at that moment because you couldn't handle her announced arrival." Sage said with a half smile.

Tom sighed, "Still, you didn't have to do what you did." He said in a firm tone, leaving no room for an argument. Sage glared halfheartedly at him from her peripheral vision, she stayed silent & settled for leaning into him, inhaling his strong scent rising from his faded Thor shirt.

"Yea, but you're my best friend, & I love yah Thomas." Sage said with a small genuine smile, Tom only ever seeing her real smile when she was with her band or him.

He rested his head on hers, "I love you too Sage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^-^ And Im'ma make this into a series of random drabbles & such with these two x3 Maybe some will be connected to another idk yet lol :p Bye peeps, & drop comments & kudos if yah like too, Okay now bye xD


End file.
